Sexual deviation encompasses a number of behavioral excesses and deficits. To date, treatment and research has concentrated on the elimination of deviant sexual arousal, to the detriment of the investigation of other associated behavioral excesses and deficits, such as diminished heterosexual arousal, heterosocial skills deficits, and gender role deviation. The general objective of the present clinical research proposal is to examine the relationship between heterosocial skills training and sexual arousal patterns in a clinical population of pedophiliacs. Specifically, the objectives of the proposal are to (a) examine the effects of social skills training on the specific components of heterosocial skill in pedophiliacs, (b) to determine the relationship between the establishment of the specific components of heterosocial skills and global ratings of heterosocial skills in this population, and (c) to determine the relationship between establishment of adequate heterosocial skills in pedophiliacs, and changes in sexual arousal patterns, of both a deviant and heterosexual nature. The design of the study is a multiple baseline across four subjects, with a replication within each subject across behaviors. The independent variable will consist of reinforced practice of heterosocial scenes. The dependent variables include behavioral measures of social skills, physiological measurements of sexual arousal to deviant and heterosexual stimuli, self-report, and attitudinal measures. This work is designed in the long run to determine the most effective treatment package for problems in this clinical population, and to increase the maintenance of therapeutic gains.